story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
The Walker...
That day I ditched school. I know it's not smart, but I couldn't stay there. The looks, the laughing. It's too much sometimes. The place I usually go to used to be a park downtown. It doesn't exist anymore. As I was taking my usual walk after hiding my bag and ID, so I wouldn't raise suspicion, I stopped under the old bridge. I used to come here with my ex all the time. Good times, I think... As I sat there, I felt something brush against my arm. I looked down without seeing anything. I brushed it off as this sort of thing happens a lot to me. After a few more minutes, I started to feel uneasy. I didn't know why at the time, but I could feel eyes on me. I looked in every direction and saw I was completely alone. It was silent. Suddenly, a small breeze came through the area. What struck me as odd about this is that the breeze was almost hot and it was the middle of January. As I pondered this the breeze grew stronger and stronger until it turned into a full force gale. The wind pushed into my ears deafening me. My face stung harshly and I forced my eyes shut. It just kept coming. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Again, silence. It was short lived before I heard a scream. I don't know what could've made that sound. It was like a lion cub was roaring from the inside of a metal ball. It kept getting louder and louder until I felt my ears bleeding. I looked at the crimson stain drip from my hand to the ground as the air grew dark and I blacked out. I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up I was in a tunnel. In fact it was more of an enormous metal cave. The whole area shone with a violet glow, even though I couldn't see a light source. I suddenly heard a screeching sound. Like nails on a chalkboard. It was coming from behind me, almost rhythmically, like demented footsteps. Screeee...screeee...screeee...screeee It loomed behind me and what I saw still causes me to quiver in fear even as I write this. This creature wasn't like anything I had ever seen before. Its legs, or at least I thought that's what they were, were 5 feet long spikes of some conglomeration of rust and flesh. They slowly dragged across the floor to push itself towards me. Four of these appendages lined its torso, taking turns dragging it. It's arms were similar in shape, but about half as long, and split off into three prongs at the ends. With each step it took, these arms scraped across its underside, cutting itself and dripping this strange blue fluid which I assumed to be blood. Its face slightly resembled a spider/human mix, with rows of long spiny teeth jutting out from its face. It had no eyes, but a single hole in its center, which it pointed directly at me, I assumed to see. Its teeth spun slowly, making a sound resembling crackling bones. Each time it cut itself it let out a long moan, as if it enjoyed it like a human would enjoy sex. It set both of its hands on either side of me and laid its body on top of me, folding its teeth into its face in a grotesque display. It positioned its face about 2 inches from mine, growling hoarsely. It picked up one of its fingers and dragged it down my midsection, cutting into me. I screamed in pain, this hurt much more than a cut this deep should. It almost seemed to enjoy it as it cut me over and over again. The pain intensified each time. I felt that hot breeze again. It was coming from the creatures mouth as it (I assume) breathed heavily. It continued to shred my body. After it was done, it lifted its other hand and pressed it against me. I heard a hissing as my wounds closed and I stopped bleeding. It didn't even leave a scar. It continued to hold me down as it continued to raise up its midsection and lay directly on top of me. Surprisingly, it hardly weighed anything. It shoved each of its legs into my sides and began to drain my blood. I now saw its legs were transparent and hollow. Soon, I blacked out again from blood loss. A few days later, I woke up in the hospital. A recently deceased patient donated his blood to me, which worried me until I saw he died in a car wreck. No wounds remained from my encounter, and strangely enough, whenever I asked someone what happened they just said the same thing: "You don't need to worry about it. It would only drive you mad." I don't think I'm very sane to begin with now. I still don't know what happened to me in that tunnel, or how I got there. What I do know is that somewhere that thing is still alive. And I see it every time I close my eyes. ##################################################################################### Category:Erotica Category:Creepypasta